primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
Raptor
The Lost Island Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7 Extinction Event Episode 3.1 Episode 3.10 Survival and Rescue Episode 4.1 Episode 4.6 Episode 4.7 Episode 5.3 Possibly Series 6}} Dromaeosaurus is a type of theropod dinosaur (commonly known as Raptors) that has caused some of the most amount of human deaths. It appeared in Series 2, Series 3, Series 4, and Series 5, and are the third most recurring creature on the show. It has a high chance of appearing in Series 6 as well, since its the fans favourite creature and the most recurring. ''In Primeval Episode 2.1 A family of raptors enter a shopping mall, killing two security guards, and the baby injuring the cleaner. The ad later eats the baby. They get all the raptors through the anomaly, but the male wakes up and grabs Stephens ankle, but the team pull Stephen clear from the anomaly, and yank the head of the raptor on the Shopping Mall side of the anomaly and its head severs when the anomaly closes. Shadow of the Jaguar When Jenny recaps the previous three episodes of Series 2, she mentions Velociraptor, referencing to the Shopping Mall incident. However, the creature is '''Dromaeosaurus', and not Velociraptor. But, it is possible that the raptors in the series are not Dromaeosaurus, and instead are Velociraptor, Deinonychus or another raptor. ''The Lost Island Near the end of the book, some '''Raptors' take down McCann when he decides to stay on his own. The team go for the anomaly, but the Raptors attack them, and kill Brice and Willoby. They aren't identified, although in the book they are described being extremely similar to the Raptors in the Shopping Mall. Episode 2.6/Episode 2.7 Leek captures three Raptors for his creature prison, and one of them attacks Helen, but Stephen kills it. Two more Dromaeosaurus are seen in the room where Stephen is locked into, and the Dromaeosaurs, Giant Scorpions, Mer Creatures, Future Predators, and Smilodon kill Stephen. After that, the creatures destroyed each other, but it is unknown what type of creature it killed or how many it killed. The Mer's seemed to be pretty fragile, so it makes sense for the Dromaeosaurs to kill them. ''Extinction Event They are mentioned in this book when describing the Troodon. It is possible that they are Dromaeosaurus and was just misidentified. It is even possible that the raptors in the Tv series are ''Troodon. ''Fire and Water The ''Velociraptors in the Fire and Water novel are similar to the Dromaeosaurs. It is even possible the Velociraptors are Dromaeosaurus, as backed up by Shadow of the Jaguar. Episode 3.10 While in the Cretaceous, Abby, Connor and Danny encounter three juvenile Raptors eating a fourth one. They chase them up a tree and get knocked out by a stun grenade. After Danny and Helen go through the Site 33 Anomaly, an adult male Raptor follows them. In the Cretaceous, on Raptor wakes up and is about to kill Abby, but Connor knocks it out once more. Back in Site 333, the Raptor attacks Helen, driving her off the cliff, killing her and itself. ''Survival and Rescue Raptors are confirmed to appear in an upcoming novel titled ''Survival and Rescue. It is unknown what their role is, or what they do. Episode 4.1 While trapped in the Cretaceous Forest, Abby and Connor encounter a Raptor that steals Abby's blanket. They follow the Raptor, building a Bower (nest) and Connor investigates it, getting back the blanket and Helen's anomaly device. Later on, when a Spinosaurus blocks the path to get home, Abby uses her blanket and makes the Raptor fight against the Spinosaurus. It put up a goof fight, but lost. Episode 5.3 A Raptor nicknamed Spring-heeled Jack kills three people before going through an anomaly to a present day Art Gallery. Once Matt realises the mistake he made, he goes through the anomaly to kill the Raptor. The Raptor kills a Screaming Man, Mr. Webster, and The Driver. It then is caught by Matt and Emily, and thrown into the anomaly. When Henry threatens Matt at gun point, the Raptor wakes up and kills Henry, before Becker shoots it several times, knocking it out once more. It was then transported either to the Creature Prison or the Menagerie in the ARC. Trivia *This is the first Raptor to appear in Primeval. *This is the first Dinosaur to appear in Primeval. *This is the creature that caused the second most amount of deaths in all of Primeval. The other creatures being Tyrannosaurus Rex, Future Bird, and Thylacosmilus. *This is the third most recurring creature in Primeval. It appeared in 5 Episodes to date (Episode 2.1, Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.10, Episode 4.1 and Episode 5.3) and 2 novels (The Lost Island and ''Survival and Rescue') Category:Creatures